Held Captive By Fear
by burnthehousedown
Summary: Prince Charming wasn't supposed to wake up because the Queen wanted Snow White all to herself.


**AN: **This was written for a prompt at livejournal (I've made the story summary the prompt). There's some explicit content and dubcon and it's quite dark, but hopefully you'll still enjoy it. I promise to write some more uplifting stories soon!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters.

The lamp on Mary's desk gave off a soft light and threw shadows around the classroom where she was working late, finishing writing her reports. She stifled a yawn and wished that she had a cup of tea or cocoa to give her some energy. This morning she had foregone an hour of sleep so that she could visit David in the hospital before school and she was finally experiencing the effects of her early start. It was worth it, though; she had never enjoyed spending time with anyone as much as she loved being with David. He made her feel safe and comforted, like everything was going to be okay. Shaking these thoughts from her mind, Mary turned her attention back to the paper in front of her. Leaning over her desk, she didn't notice the woman who stepped quietly through the open door to the classroom and began to make her way around the shadows.

"Miss Blanchard." The mellifluous voice made Mary jump in her seat and shrink back from the figure standing in front of her. Regina had come here before when Mary was caught up with work, but she simply wasn't expecting it tonight. She thought that with everything that was going on in the town, the Mayor would have enough things to keep her occupied and away from the young schoolteacher.

"Miss Mills," Mary replied, her voice wavering ever so slightly, "shouldn't you be at home with Henry?"

"He's gone out for ice-cream with Miss Swan, so I thought I'd stop by your apartment to see you. Luckily, I saw the light on in this classroom when I drove by. You're not busy, are you?" Mary knew that there was only one answer to this question that Regina would accept, but every fibre of her being was telling her not to give it to her.

"I – I still have a lot of reports to write, Miss Mills, and Emma doesn't have her own key to my apartment yet, so – "

"Mary." It felt like Regina's voice was sharp enough to cut through her and she flinched at the sound of her own name. Looking up into her dark eyes, Mary tried to calm her nerves and hold onto her rationality. "I've made the effort to drive all the way here – I don't want to have to return home unsatisfied." The older woman walked around to the other side of the desk and drew Mary slowly up from her chair by her forearms. The fact that her body was trembling didn't faze the Mayor at all.

"Please," she quietly begged Regina, her eyes bravely meeting those of her assailant. "I'm so tired…"

"Don't worry," Regina assured her, her tone conveying the immense power that she had acquired and the power that she would take from Mary that evening. "I've worked myself up on the ride over, thinking about you sitting here, alone, in your pretty blouse and conservative skirt. It won't take long."

"Okay," Mary uttered with a heavy sigh. The Mayor's hands moved to her shoulders and, without warning, she was shoved against the wall. Taking in her fierce gaze with wide, sorrowful eyes, Mary remembered what she had said to Emma about her influence in the town: _She inspires quite a bit of…well, fear._ The truth of these words left a gaping pit in her stomach that she doubted would ever be filled.

As Regina's tongue travelled around her earlobe and down her neck to her clavicle, Mary felt her body slowly begin to surrender.

"How nice, we're submissive tonight," Regina crooned, using her strength to hold Mary up instead of keeping her pinned to the wall. She pressed her mouth to the younger woman's, engaging her in a forceful kiss and biting down on her lower lip before she pulled away. Mary rewarded her with a soft moan, hating herself for the warmth that was flowing down from her stomach.

"I hear you've been going on walks with the recovering coma patient." Regina slid her hands down Mary's body as she spoke, pausing to cup one of her breasts for an agonisingly long moment. Mary just wanted this to be over as soon as possible; the Mayor's teasing was torture for her in more ways than one.

"David," she breathed, reminding the woman who was fondling her that she was talking about a real person.

"Don't." Regina's order was simple, but clear. "He was a wife, which you are well aware of. Besides, I won't tolerate you being _tainted_." These words were spoken as if they were poison, but Mary swallowed them anyway.

"He can't remember anything," she struggled to get out as Regina's hand moved between her thighs, where a tingling had started to grow. "He needs me."

At this, Regina exuded a cruel laugh. "Nobody needs you, my dear. Better to hold onto the few people who actually want you." Mary felt liquid gathering in her eyes as the tormenting woman dragged her forward. Regina swung her around so that she could lift her onto the desk; once she was perched there, her skirt was quickly hiked up and her upper body pressed down onto the desk, always the vulnerable one.

Pressing her hand against the younger woman's sex, a malicious grin spread across Regina's face. "My, aren't we wet tonight?" she taunted. "We'll have to do something about that." Mary gasped as wicked fingers slid inside her panties, finding her clit and flicking it ever so lightly. When they started to move in slow, anguishing circles, she couldn't bear it and her mouth opened of it's own accord, despite her knowledge that this was far from a good idea.

"What are you doing?" she panted, lifting her hips in an attempt to ease her discomfort.

"Oh, you're not enjoying this?" Regina's words were dripping with malevolence and it was times like these that Mary found it easy to believe that in another realm, she was an evil queen. "We can try something else, if you wish." The older woman stepped forward so that one of the legs dangling off the desk was between her own. She ground her clit against it before slipping one of her fingers inside the woman lying before her, eliciting a desperate whimper. Regina's hand remained completely still as she leant forward to whisper in Mary's ear.

"What would you like me to do?" The waiflike woman knew this ritual well, but still she tried to hold onto herself.

"Keep going. Please," she uttered, but Regina wasn't going to accept anything less than what she demanded.

"Keep going with what?" she hissed. "I can wait for you all day, my dear."

"Fuck me." It was almost a sob. "I want you to fuck me." She knew it was killing her from the inside out, but she couldn't resist. She was too terrified of the consequences and too infatuated with the woman who was gradually destroying her spirit.

"Well, all you had to do was ask." The words rolled off Regina's tongue as she began to pump roughly in and out of Mary. She continued to press herself against Mary's leg and her groans of pleasure only brought the younger woman closer to the edge. When she finally climaxed, her scream was distorted by Regina's own. _I can't even have that small part of me_ she thought.

Regina remained pressed up against her and traced lines on her thigh with her fingers after she removed her hand from her core. "So lovely," she murmured, looking up to appraise the exposed body of the woman who had just come from her. "I'd best be off," she said after a moment, pushing away from the desk. "I look forward to seeing you again soon, Miss Blanchard." Her farewell was called over her shoulder as she walked out the door. Mary sat up gingerly, her body weak and sore. She shouldn't have been surprised: this was how it always ended. She was left to pull her clothes back into place and sweep her shattered emotions into a corner, too scared to pick them up for fear of being cut and losing every last drop of blood from the self-inflicted wound.


End file.
